


Baby It's Hot Inside

by LeafMeUhlone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, be kind y'all, future tags after this, idk man, if I actually continue it, it may lead to smut in the future, more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafMeUhlone/pseuds/LeafMeUhlone
Summary: Seven asks for Zen's help to surprise you with a *special* gift for christmas ;)  Just a long drabble (ha!) that may turn into something more





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is super short because it originally was an idea for a comic strip, but then I remembered that I have no art skills (lmao) so I decided to try and write it out instead. It's my first time writing....ever....so be kind lol

“…I was thinking of something a little sexier. You really don’t know women at all do you”

You came home from shopping to find your boyfriend dressed up as Santa. The suit was a little too big and whatever he had stuffed down the belly caused it to be misshapen and appear vaguely pregnant. You couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he looked with his red hair peeking out of his hat and the ridiculous white false beard on his face. 

He had his hands on his hips and was pouting at his laptop where he was video chatting with his exasperated friend Zen. 

“Pshhhhh what, are you saying you don’t think this is sexy?”, Seven gestured to his body while doing exaggerated body rolls. A particularly rough air-hump caused the buttons on his suit to pop off, resulting in the pillow he used to stuff the suit to fall out. 

“Is..is that a body pillow of Eli--“

“Avert your eyes! My precious Elly’s modesty must stay intact” 

You couldn’t help but snort a laugh at Zen’s startled expression. Seven hadn’t stopped bringing the pillow ever since you bought it for his birthday. He usually made sure to keep it well hidden because he feared Jumin’s wrath if he were to ever find out. 

The boys sharply looked over at the sound of your laughter. Zen looked slightly embarrassed and quickly signed out of the video chat. The sudden movement when turning towards you caused Seven’s oversized suit to billow out and what you saw caused you to laugh even harder. 

Seven had taped mistletoe on each of his nipples. You’ve seen your boyfriend dress up in many different ridiculous outfits, but this was almost too much even for him. 

Your laughter abruptly cut off and you could feel yourself blush as you realized how good his body looked even with the new additions. His slim yet defined chest was on full display and you couldn’t help but stare. The baggy velvet pants hung precariously on his narrow hips and you could feel your eyes wander down his happy trail. 

“You like what you see?” Seven winked suggestively, “you haven’t even seen the best part,” he smirked as he pulled his pants down all the way down. 

He was wearing red and white boxers that said-oh god- ‘want to lick my candy cane’. If your face heated up anymore you were sure your head would explode.   
“I overheard you talking to Jahee about how you both found Zen~ sooooo~ attractive so I decided to ask him for help in seducing you. He suggested I do a sexy Santa, so what do you think,” Seven strolled over to you with quiet confidence. 

He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you closer. His faced lowered to your ear and you could feel his warm breath on your neck. His false beard tickled your collarbone, which would have killed the mood if not for his next words. 

“Have you been nice…or naughty”

You felt yourself smirk as you reached up to pull his mouth to yours. Oh, you’d show him just how naughty you could be. 

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...so that's all I got for now. So what did y'all think? I would appreciate any feedback. I had a dream about the Elly-pillow/mistletoe-nipps and a separate dream where there was a "sexy santa" contest between the members of the RFA and this is how I pictured Seven doing it. I was going to do either artwork or one shots of the rest of the members interpretations of "sexy santa" but I don't know if I should or not so yeah. Thanks for reading ya'll :)


End file.
